Don't Leave Me Alone
by Bloodyletter
Summary: Clark ha sido secuestrado por Lionel Luthor. Lex está perdido en una isla. Chloe investiga la desaparición de Clark. ¿Qué le ocurrirá a Clark? ¿Sobrevivirá Lex? ¿Logrará descubrir algo Chloe? Chapt. 5 UP! Vuelta al presente.
1. Prisioner

Don't leave me alone

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Warner Brothers. Además, no gano nada con éste fic. Espero, que si los representantes de la Warner Brothers, dan con éste fic, que no me lo tengan en cuenta, porque tan sólo lo hago para pasar el tiempo, no quiero que piensen que estoy jugando con sus deliciosas creaciones.

**Advertency:** Esto es un fic slash (relación chico/chico). Si no te gusta el género, mejor no sigas leyendo, aunque no sé qué estás haciendo en ésta web... Otras: Maltrato psicológico. En un futuro (capítulo 5) habrá Non-Con.

**Autora:** Jaen Snape

**Rating:** R

**Paring:** Lionel/Clark ; Lex/Clark (al final)

**Category:** Angst, romance

**Summary:** "-Shh, no gastes más saliva de la que deberías, Kent. No creo que así puedas hacer mucho a tu favor. Ahora escúchame bien, porque sólo te lo diré una vez. Eres mío, de MI propiedad, me perteneces y cuanto antes lo vayas aceptando, antes te sacaré de esa incómoda plancha."

**Partes:** 1/16 Epílogo.

**__**

Chapter 1: Prisioner.

**(POV's Clark Kent)  
**

Me siento débil... ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Sólo sé que la kriptonita es la causante y muy pocos saben que eso me debilita... ¡Dios, tengo frío y ruido de múltiples máquinas está perforando mis tímpanos! ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

Intento levantarme o moverme, pero hay algo que me lo impide, intento utilizar mi fuerza, pero estoy demasiado debilitado.

Tengo miedo... ¿quién me está haciendo todo esto? Si llegarann a saber mi secreto... intentarán controlarme... Sería un peligro para la humanidad... Ahora más que nunca añoro a mi madre, ella siempre tenía palabras que me devolvían la fe... deseo despertar después de una pesadilla de cuando era un niño y encontrar a mamá, acariciándome el cabello y susurrándome palabras de consuelo y paz.

Pensé primero en Lex, pero lo deseché, sé que me odia por lo ocurrido... Pero es un hombre de palabra y si dijo que a pesar de todo, no iba a delatarme, era claro que lo haría.

Me siento realmente solo... Nunca vi lo mucho que amaba a Lex y cuando al fin iba a decírselo... Ocurrió aquella maldita discusión y descubrí que hacía por lo menos un año que lo sabía...

Le fallé, y ahora... sólo tengo a mi padre y a Chloe.

Mi padre... Mi padre no se encuentra bien, sé que la muerte de mamá le ha afectado, a pesar que ante mí se hace el fuerte, sé que está destrozado.

Chloe, trabaja para el pequeño diario local como periodista, a mí me hubiera gustado pertenecer, pero aún no me sentía preparado.

Soledad... toda mi vida está plagada de soledad... No veo futuro para mí... Y estas jodidas máquinas que me están agobiando... No quiero llorar, pero no puedo contener las lágrimas.

No me gusta la soledad... estoy aterrado y lo sé... Si tan sólo pudiera oír la voz de Lex...

**(Fin POV)**

Se acercó al cautivo, maravillándose de su belleza... imaginándose cuánto pagarían por él, pero sabiendo que él no iba a ser tan... receptor.

Le agradaba la vista que tenía del muchacho, pero no contento con eso, se acercó más cerca del cuerpo desnudo, tapado tan sólo por una fina y blanca sábana.

Con un dedo acarició desde el pie derecho hasta llegar al muslo.

-Vaya, señor Kent... Es usted una caja de sorpresas... ¿Quién iba a imaginar que el bueno e inocente de Clark, guardara tan valioso secreto? -sus palabras eran dulces susurros, engañosos y extremadamente venenosos-. Estás en mis manos, Kent... Eres mío y tu secreto, también -dijo Luthor al oído de Clark, que se estremeció, al ser tocado por la persona que más dañó a Lex, que le destrozó la niñez.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Por qué no deja a mi familia en paz? -dijo Clark sabiéndose vencido, pero no iba a rendirse, no le daría ese gusto a su enemigo.

-¡Vamos, Clark! Tengo todos tus poderes mellados, tu secreto en una gran cantidad de provetas de laboratorio... ¿Qué tienes tú contra mí?

-Eres un... -comenzó a decir Clark, pero un dedo de Lionel Luthor sobre sus labios le hizo callar.

-Shh, no gastes más saliva de la que deberías, Kent. No creo que así puedas hacer mucho a tu favor. Ahora escúchame bien, porque sólo te lo diré una vez. Eres mío, de MI propiedad, me perteneces y cuanto antes lo vayas aceptando, antes te sacaré de esa incómoda plancha.

-Jamás voy a pertenecerte, Lionel, ni en tus mejores sueños me entregaría a ti.

-Oh, lo harás, ya lo creo que lo harás -dijo acercándose nuevamente y volviendo a susurrarle-. Lo harás porque no querrías que dañara a mi hijo o a tu padre... Lo harás, porque no puedes luchar contra mi poder, lo harás porque suplicarás por estar a mi lado.

-Vete a la mierda -dijo con odio impregnado en la voz.

Una maquiavélica sonrisa, adornó el rostro de Lionel, que sin decir una palabra, besó los labios de Clark para salir poco después, con paso apresurado de aquella habitación, volviendo a dejar a solas a Clark, que lloró silenciosa y amargamente.

Estaba en un pozo sin salida y sus esperanzas se quebraban muy lentamente.

Todo el día estaban buscando a Clark. No había rastro de él, No había avisado de que se iba y eso en él era muy extraño, sobretodo porque su padre no se encontraba bien de salud, como para que él se fuera por ahí sin importarle.

Todo Smallville se había volcado en la busca del joven Kent, que a pesar de llevar más de doce horas de búsqueda, no habían encontrado ni una mísera pista de su paradero.

Chloe estaba angustiada, iba y venía de un lado a otro. No había nadie en sus asientos; los únicos que descansaban, eran los que llevaban más de cinco horas sin comer y a pesar de eso, seguían ayudando; se preparaban algo ligero e iban comiéndoselo mientras continuaban con la meticulosa búsqueda.

-Señorita Sullivan, no ha comido en todo el día, debería descansar y comer algo o enfermará -dijo uno de los que tenían las paradas de perritos calientes.

-No tengo hambre, gracias de todos modos señor Hambrier. Tengo que seguir buscándole. No puede andar muy lejos...

-Insisto en que debería comer algo. Es por su bien, si sigue así, va a enfermar y en esas circunstancias, no podrá encontrar al joven Kent -dijo extendiéndole un perrito caliente y una coca-cola. Al final cedió y cogió el perrito y la bebida y se fue a sentar en un banco cercano. Definitivamente, lo ocurrido a Clark le estaba mellando los nervios y sabía que Clark jamás se perdería una clase de Periodismo, le gustaba demasiado.

Lex Luthor se encontraba en un lugar apartado, viajando en avión junto a su esposa, Helen. Verdaderamente, no sabía por qué insistía en casarse, si todas sus bodas habían terminado como el rosario de la aurora y la verdad, se culpaba a sí mismo, porque no era capaz de mantener una maldita relación estable con ninguna mujer. Demasiado tiempo, quizá, en Smallville...

Helen se removió a su lado de la cama. La miró, sin ninguna expresión... ¿Por qué tuvo que discutir con Clark? Al fin y al cabo, comprendía que su secreto no era para soltarlo así como así, quizá es que… quería prepararse antes de decirle nada... pero... le había traicionado, no había confiado y ahora ahí estaban las malditas consecuencias, consecuencias que él mismo quería negar que existieran…  
Aún recordaba las muchas veces que Clark le había sacado de líos, aunque él también lo había hecho con cuestiones de su padre y la maldita manía de querer comprar la Granja Kent...

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, él aparentaba odiar a Clark y Clark se notaba dolido. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento? No tenía idea. Seguramente estaría con Chloe en el Talón…

Lana se lo había dejado a Chloe, por miedo de que algo le ocurriera, y eso había ocurrido un año atrás...

**(Flash Back)**

_-Lana, ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? -dijo Clark cogiéndole las manos a Lana. _

-Sí, le quiero, Clark... No sabes lo feliz que soy -dijo Lana mirándole a los ojos, suplicante.

-No lo sé, no me gusta, no me gusta en absoluto, le veo demasiado posesivo... ¿Seguro que estarás bien? -preguntó por enésima vez.

-Sí Clark, no te preocupes por mí, ya soy grandecita, puedo cuidarme sola -dijo acariciándole la nariz con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Si no hay más remedio -dijo medio sonriendo. No estaba nada convencido.

Después de celebrarse la boda, Lana apenas sí podía salir, el Talón casi había perdido toda la clientela, si no fuera porque Chloe se encargaba bastante bien... De no ser así O'Connel habría cerrado el local...

Cierto día, Lana había recibido la visita de Pete, ya que solía llevarle las cuentas del cierre de caja. Pero el marido de Lana, creyó que él y Lana estaban liados, le metió una paliza a Pete y después asesinó a Lana.

Todo el mundo estaba consternado. O'Connel fue arrestado y llevado a prisión y Pete, murió días después en el hospital a causa de un traumatismo craneoencefálico.

Clark se había derrumbado bastante, tan sólo su padre: Jonathan (a duras penas) y Chloe le ayudaban a salir adelante, más después de la discusión que tuvo con Lex...

**(Fin Flash Back)**

Se levantó de la cama y se fue hasta el mueble bar, sirviéndose una copa de coñac. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa, atrapó la bata y se la colocó encima para taparse un poco. Volvió a coger la copa y dio un trago. Mientras el alcohol pasaba por su garganta, cerró los ojos, siendo inundado enseguida por los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a Clark, sin poder creer que ahora quisiera aparentar que todo eso nunca existió, que en realidad, eso no existiría jamás... Simplemente, era una gran tontería creer eso, pero ahora ya poco podía hacer, seguramente, Clark no querría saber nada de él y lo entendería, porque se comportó como el maldito cabrón que era su padre, pero él descubriría los planes que se traían entre manos Helen y Lionel, Oh, claro que lo haría, porque lo que no podía ser, era que ahora Helen y él estuvieran en aquel avión, mientras que su padre no hacía nada, definitivamente, era algo que le resultaba difícil de creer.

En aquél momento una turbulencia hizo que su coñac se volcara por toda la moqueta.

-Mierda... -murmuró.

Otra sacudida, que le hizo caer al suelo, rompiendo el vaso en el proceso. Se levantó como pudo y fue hacia la cabina del piloto, pero ahí sólo encontró a dos cuerpos sin vida.

-"Fantástico, los pilotos muertos... -pensó tomándole el pulso al piloto. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Helen le estaba apuntando con una pistola y el avión estaba cayendo en picado."

-¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa aquí? -dijo Lex levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

-Todo estaba bien planeado, Lex, la boda, el viaje, la muerte inexplicable de los pilotos... El choque del avión... Y yo, teniendo un paracaídas. Verdaderamente, Lex, te creía más listo.

-Claro, tú y mi padre lo planearon todo... Ahora lo entiendo, por eso insistió tanto en que fuéramos lejos de viaje de 'Luna de Miel'...

-Bravo... Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy. Te veo en el infierno, Luthor.

Diciendo esto, abrió la puerta del avión y se tiró con el paracaídas. Poco después y en vista que se iba a estrellar de todos modos, se tiró él también, pero no contó que estuviera tan cerca del mar y cayó dentro de éste, bastante cerca de una playa de una isla, al parecer desierta.

Clark seguía completamente solo, con el montón de máquinas mellándole y aún atado a esa maldita y helada plancha. Era incómodo, pero no iba a rendirse, por mucha presión a la que aquél cerdo lo sometiera, no se dejaría amedrentar por tan poca cosa, cuando recuperara sus poderes, lo primero que haría sería hacerle daño, hacerle todo el daño que le había estado haciendo a él.

En ése momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse, sabía bien de quien se trataba y el sólo escuchar sus pasos acercarse, le llenaba la boca de bilis, que quería hacerse sitio para salir.

-Veo que aún estás reticente y asqueado... pero te aseguro que pronto me desearás más que a tu propia vida.

-Ni aquí a un millón de años, Luthor -escupió, a pesar de las arcadas que le venían de tan sólo verle.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk... Creo que esos nos son modales... tendré que enseñarte bien... Sí, y creo que me va a encantar -dijo ya muy cerca de el-. Retiró lentamente la sábana y cuando lo hubo hecho dijo-: Ha llegado tu hora, Clark Kent...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_¡Hola! _

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 1 de **Don't leave me alone**. Sólo espero que os guste y que desfrutéis tanto como he hecho yo escribiéndolo, que he sufrido para que me saliera el capítulo 1.

En fin, espero con impaciencia vuestros comentarios y mails y lo que sea, pero, por favor, ¡decidme algo!

Besitos,

**Jaen Snape**


	2. Distrust and interesting revelations

Don't leave me alone

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Warner Brothers. Además, no gano nada con éste fic. Espero que si los representantes de la Warner Brothers, dan con éste fic, que no me lo tengan en cuenta, porque tan sólo lo hago para pasar el tiempo, no quiero que piensen que estoy jugando con sus deliciosas creaciones.

**Advertency:** Esto es un fic slash (relación chico/chico). Si no te gusta el género, mejor no sigas leyendo, aunque no sé qué estás haciendo en ésta web... Otras: Maltrato psicológico. En un futuro (capítulo 5) habrá Non-Con.

**Autora:** Uialwen

**Rating:** R

**Paring:** Lionel/Clark ; Lex/Clark (al final)

**Category:** Angst, romance

**Summary:** FLASH BACK: Clark y Lex discuten a causa del secreto de Clark que no le reveló a Lex, quien tras sus investigaciones y recién descubrimiento, ha sabido lo que realmente es Clark. Separación de amistad. ¿Enemigos? ¿Dolor por la desconfianza? Lionel descubre casualmente el secreto del Joven Kent.

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**naoki009:**_ ¡Hola guapa!_

_Gracias por leer y ya viste, aquí traigo la actualización._

_Disfrútalo._

_Besos,_

_Bye._

**Amazona Verde:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Jajaja, síp, pobre de tu Clarki... Y sí, como bien dices, habrá **mucho** sufrimiento para los personajes y todo se verá según avance la trama._

_Disftuta el 2º Chapter._

_Besos,_

_Bye._

**Notas: **Estoy muy contenta de haber recibido reviews. Pocos, pero por lo menos he recibido. Muchas gracias a ambas. Besitos.

**Partes:** 2/16 Epílogo.

**_Chapter 2: Distrust and interesting revelations._**

_Sus últimas investigaciones y descubrimientos, lo habían hecho llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. Ahora sí que sabía todo lo que cabía esperar de Clark Kent, y no precisamente gracias a él, no, sino a su equipo de investigaciones. _

Llevaba ya, demasiado tiempo intentando descubrir el secreto que tan celosamente guardaba el muchacho y ahora que lo sabía, no comprendía el por qué de tanto secretismo, no era tan malo ser "un ser de otro planeta"... ¿o sí? No tenía idea, por eso, marcó el número de Clark, para aclarar las cosas, para saber si lo que tenía era cierto o no. Si lo era, realmente iba a ser un golpe duro de roer, porque Lex Luthor valoraba por encima de todo; la sinceridad.

Un toque, dos, tres... y medio...

-"¿Sí? -contestó la calmada voz de Clark desde el otro lado."

-"¿Clark? -demandó Lex, paciente, siempre paciente_." _

-"Sí, soy yo. ¿Lex? -preguntó a su vez Clark. Le extrañaba recibir la llamada de Lex... Normalmente no le llamaba si no era algo realmente importante."

-"Soy yo. Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Paso a recogerte en el Talón en un cuarto de hora? -preguntó. Era más una afirmación, un hecho."

-"Está bien, allí estaré."

-"Hasta entonces -fue la contestación de Lex, antes de cortar la llamada.

**-"Vamos a aclarar las cosas de una buena vez, Clark. Hoy sabré tu verdad."**

Al colgar, Clark se prerparó para salir. Había estado trabajando con su padre en los campos y ayudando también con la cocina, así que, cogió una toalla y ropa límpia y se fue a dar una ducha rápida.

Al salir del baño, ya vestido y algo más decente, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la granja.

-"Papá, voy al Talón, Lex va a recogerme ahí, dice que tiene que hablar conmigo. No creo que tarde mucho. Estaré aquí para la cena."

-"Ten cuidado."

-"Lo tendré -dijo cogiendo la moto y el casco y dirigiéndose hacia Smallville.

Lex esperó unos cinco minutos. Cogió su gabardina, las llaves de su último automóvil adquirido: un Pagani Zonda, traído expresamente de Italia. Fue lamentable el destino que tuvo su antiguo Porche. Y es que, la última amenaza, se la encontró adherida al destrozado coche, que se fue directo a desguace, ya que no se podía hacer nada por él. Una verdadera lástima, le había cogido cariño.

Fue hasta el garaje, y allí estaba, brillante y color plateado, tal y como a él le gustaban. Acarició con sumo cuidado la carrocería. Pulsó el botón del mando para desbloquear las puertas y abrió la puerta del conductor. Se sentó, abrió la puerta automática del garaje y pulsó el acelerador para salir lentamente del garaje, cuidando de no rayar el coche.Volvió a cerrar el garaje y se encaminó hacia el Talón.

Clark llegó a tiempo y estacionó la moto ante el Talón. Bajó de la motocicleta y dejó el casco colgando del manillar, como ya le era usual hacer. Se apoyó en ella y esperó pacientemente a su amigo. Sabía que a más tardar, llegaría en unos cinco minutos, quizá menos. La puntualidad era el fuerte de Lex y eso, bien lo sabía él.

Estaba en lo cierto. Un par de minutos más tarde vio aparecer el Pagani, no muy lejos de allí. Lex, paró frente a Clark, saliendo del coche y haciéndole una seña para que se acercara y entrara al automóvil.

Así lo hizo, se acercó, abrió la puerta del acompañante y ambos subieron.

-"Hola, Lex -dijo alegremente Clark, pero al darse vuelta para observar a su amigo, vio la fría y calculadora mirada de ejecutivo de Lex y no le gustó nada. Pocas veces, por no decir nunca, le había dirigido una de aquellas miradas a él, tan sólo cuando el tema que quería tratar con él era realmente serio."

-"Clark... -contestó éste, quitando el freno de mano, cerrando la puerta del conductor y poniéndose en marcha. Condujo hasta su mansión, abrió el garaje y estacionó el Zonda y ambos salieron.

Salieron del garaje y se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Un incómodo silencio de parte del joven Kent fue lo que acompañó a ambos durante el trayecto, puesto que pensaba cual podría ser el motivo de tanta seriedad y frialdad de parte del Luthor. Pero, no había nada de lo cual pudiera encontrar suficiente motivo para que Lex lo llamara y después lo tratara como uno más de sus clientes habituales. Las ideas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza iban desde: el hecho de haberle denegado, nuevamente, la invitación a una de sus fiestas privadas, hasta el hecho de que Lex hubiera descubierto su procedencia. No sabía hasta cuanto había acertado con la última idea alocada.

Siguió a Lex hasta su despacho y tomó asiento cuando éste se lo ofreció.

-"Tú dirás, Lex... -se le notaba algo nervioso... tenso."

-"Verás, ha habido unas cosas que he... "averiguado" sobre ti."

No, no podía ser... simplemente era absurdo que Lex hubiera averiguado que no era humano... No sin que él se lo hubiera confesado...

-"¿Qué cosa? -preguntó lo más serenamente que pudo, su voz tembló levemente.

-"Verás, no iré con rodeos. Prefiero acabar con esto cuanto antes, es algo embarazoso, especialmente para ti -dijo levantándose y mirando por la ventana-. Sé que no eres humano, Clark. Sé que tienes superpoderes y que además... -se dio la vuelta para ver a Clark, sus reacciones-, me lo has ocultado, cuando yo he confiado plenamente en ti."

La cara de Clark era un verdadero poema. Estaba tenso, sorprendido, nervioso, afligido, apenado, asustado...

-"Lex... yo... Puedo explicarlo, yo... no podía... Estarías en peligro..."

-"Ese no es el punto. El punto es, que yo siempre he confiado en ti, en todos los sentidos, pero tú no lo has hecho. Debiste saber que yo tengo el poder suficiente para arreglarme solo ante los problemas del peligro, debiste saber que me dañarías si no me eras totalmente sincero, debiste saber que me estabas traicionando, que traicionabas mi confianza, mi amistad y a ti mismo. Clark, si no confías en mí, ¿en quién vas a confiar?"

-"Lex, en verdad lo siento... Esa no era mi intención, intentaba protegerte, intentaba mantenerte al margen, porque aún no sé si soy el único que queda o hay más como yo, intentaba saber si realmente podía estar seguro..."

-"Me sabe mal, me sabe muy mal todo en general. Sólo he vivido en una estúpida mentira. Todos esos sucesos extraños... siempre habían tenido que ver contigo, ahora lo sé, pero no es suficiente con lamentarlo, Clark, lamentando no se arregla el daño inflingido, ¿sabes? A veces, hay que sacrificar cosas para sobrevivir en este mundo cambiante, transmutatorio... Y me temo que haya llegado el momento de sacrificar algo entre nosotros..."

-"Lex... ¿qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo levantándose de golpe. Ahora sí tenía motivos para estar aterrado.

-"Se acabó, Clark, no puedo confiar en alguien que no ha confiado en mí. No pretendo que lo entiendas, sólo que aceptes este hecho."

-"¿¡Qué acepte este hecho!? ¿¡No pretendes que comprenda!? ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Lex! ¡Siempre he confiado en ti! -lágrimas asomaban en los ojos de Clark, lágrimas que se clavaban como puñales en el corazón de Lex, quien apartó su mirada grisácea de la dolida verde-azulada. No podía sostenerle la mirada, si lo hacía, se derrumbaría y un Luthor no se derrumba."

-"Es lo que estoy haciendo -dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no ir y abrazar a Clark. Las lágrimas resbalaban ya, libres, sin nadie que les impidiera salir. Simplemente no quería, no podía, el dolor en su corazón era demasiado grande, demasiado devastador. A su vez, Lex hacía todo lo posible por aparentar decisión, por no llorar él también, no se lo podía permitir, no ante otra gente."

-"¿Por qué, Lex? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en este momento? Sabes que no estoy en mi mejor momento, sabes que hace apenas dos meses que he perdido a mi madre, apenas semanas de la muerte de Pete y Lana. Mi padre no está bien, necesita tratamiento psicológico para superar todo. Y yo estoy destruido por dentro... Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes? A pesar de no ser de Terrestre, tengo sentimientos..."

-"Vete, Clark... -dijo apoyando su cabeza en el cristal del ventanal-. Por favor... vete, ¡ahora!"

Clark se dio vuelta, ahogándose los sollozos en la garganta.

-"Ojalá todo esto no hubiera pasado, Lex, ojalá hubiera sido menos cobarde -dicho esto, abrió la puerta del despacho para después cerrarla de un portazo, provocando que la pared se quebrara levemente.

Sólo entonces, Lex se permitió llorar, lloró por lo que no le había podido confesar, lloró por el mero hecho de que él también había sido un cobarde. Lloró, porque acababa de perder al que consideraba su amigo, su familia, su mundo... Pero no podía permitirse derrumbarse, había hecho lo mejor... tanto para él como para Clark.

Se sacó un pañuelo de seda del bolsillo derecho y se secó las escasas lágrimas que habían encontrado camino por sus mejillas. Pasó una mano por su calva, era evidente que se sentía frustrado y ultrajado, pero también se sentía culpable, sentimiento que debería intentar suprimir.

-"Buen trabajo señor Edge... Un material interesante."

-"Gracias señor Luthor. No fue sencillo, pero funcionó tal y como le prometí -dijo cogiendo el sobre que Lionel Luthor le extendía. Su cheque a valor de 100.000$."

-"¿Cómo va el tema de la 'Luna de Miel' de mi hijo y la doctora Bryce? -preguntó en un tono casual, pero que realmente no lo era."

-"Muy bien, señor Luthor. Está todo preparado. La señorita Bryce me dio un recado para usted. Dijo que le esperaba en el restaurante francés para comer y terminar de aclarar ciertos... matices de la 'Luna de Miel'.

-"Muchas gracias, ¿es todo?"

-"Emm... sí, de momento, eso es todo -dijo levantándose.

-"Le doy cita para el próximo sábado. Espero que me tenga algo nuevo sobre el caso Lex/Helen."

-"No lo dude, señor. Hasta el sábado."

**-"Clark Kent... Eres mío… Lo siento por ti, Lex, pero… espero que te mueras, porque sino, te mataré yo mismo, sabes demasiado sobre mis planes..."**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí les dejo, al final del segundo capítulo. Verdaderamente, me costó poco sacarlo, quizá sea porque ya tenía las ideas totalmente claras. ¿Os ha gustado? A mí sí, verdaderamente, tengo que seros sincera y así hago.

Aix, mi pobreshito Clark, cómo las está pasando, ¿no? En fin, para vivir hay que sufrir, o eso dicen...

Besines y achuchones para todas,

**Uialwen**


	3. Totally unknown heir?

Don't leave me alone

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Warner Brothers. Además, no gano nada con éste fic. Espero que si los representantes de la Warner Brothers, dan con éste fic, que no me lo tengan en cuenta, porque tan sólo lo hago para pasar el tiempo, no quiero que piensen que estoy jugando con sus deliciosas creaciones.

**Advertency:** Esto es un fic slash (relación chico/chico). Si no te gusta el género, mejor no sigas leyendo, aunque no sé qué estás haciendo en ésta web... Otras: Maltrato psicológico. En un futuro (capítulo 5) habrá Non-Con.

**Autora:** Uialwen

**Rating:** NC-17

**Paring:** Lionel/Clark ; Lex/Clark (al final)

**Category:** Angst, romance

**Summary:** Las cosas se le complican a Lex, está en una isla desierta y encuentra a un loco. Clark no está en su mejor momento, las advertencias de Lionel surten un efecto mínimamente esperado. Lex y Joseph se adentran a la isla.

**Notas de la autora:** Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi niña, Anny, porque ha sido la que más me ha ayudado con el capítulo. Si no hubiera sido por ella no lo habría sacado adelante. ¡Muchas gracias mi niña, eres un sol! También dedicarlo a Di Malfoy, que es mi betareader y hace un gran trabajo, además de tener que aguantar mis paranoias... Jijiji. ¡Gracias guapa, no sé qué haría sin ti!

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Amazona Verde:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Jijiji, y más que se va a poner... ¿Se nota que me gusta? Jajaja... Es que mi nene tenía que salir de alguna forma así... algo perverso, ¿no? Ya, pero es que ése ya no sería Lex, mira que intento que sea lo más parecido al Lex de Smallville... Pero tranquila, ya tendrá tiempo de achuchar a su Clarki. Sip, es muy lindo suspiro_

_En fin, siento la tardanza, pero estuve una semanita por Mallorca y no tuve ordenador hasta hoy._

_Muchos besitos y sigue leyendo que ésto se pone cada vez mejor. Por cierto, en 2 capis viene el plato fuerte del fic... ¡¡Violan a Clark!! Jujuju, me encanta hacerle sufrir, el pobreshito... Muajaja._

_Sigue leyendo..._

**dulce-vg:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Capítulo 1: Jajaja, ¡pero si aún no has visto lo peor! Chica, que no quiero que te mueras en el primer capítulo, espera a llegar por lo menos al 5..._

_Capítulo 2: Jijiji. ¿Ya te da miedo? Y lo que te quda por ver. Además, ya verás como todo acabará bien._

_Muchos besitos y sigue leyendo, pero procura no comer ni beber nada cuando lo leas, no quiero disgustos luego._

**Partes:** 3/16 Epílogo.

**_Chapter 3: Totally unknown heir? _**

Sentía un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo. Sabía que estaba empapado, lo podía sentir, pero era noche cerrada y verdaderamente, no podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba totalmente adolorido. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba.

Apoyado en sus manos, se incorporó un poco. Sentía las olas que le mojaban medio cuerpo, pero, ¿qué importaba ya, realmente? Ahí no estaba Clark para salvarle. Estaba, aparentemente solo, en medio de una isla desconocida, con el único consuelo de poder encontrar a aquella zorra de Helen Bruce y matarla con sus propias manos. Por suerte, la muy imbécil había dejado ir la pistola antes de saltar y él la había recogido. Sólo esperaba que no la hubieran ido a buscar aún.

Acabó de incorporarse. Se tambaleó un momento, la pierna derecha le dolía horrores, pero tenía que alejarse del agua o acabaría congelándose. ¿Irónico? Tal vez...

Se sentó unos metros más allá, se sentía agotado, probablemente hubiera estado flotando desde aquella mañana, si es que había pasado sólo un día, ¿quién podía saberlo?

Se acurrucó, cogiéndose las piernas. Tenía frío y a la vez el hambre lo estaba asediando. La sed también hacía mella en su magullado cuerpo. Pero de momento no podía hacer nada para poner remedio a su situación, no quería sorpresas nocturnas, mucho menos encontrarse desprevenido con Helen.

El cansancio comenzaba a adormilarle, así que se recostó, con las piernas cerca de su cuerpo, para intentar coger algo de calidez corporal, a pesar de que todo él estaba helado.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Intentaba no hacerlo, pero no lo podía evitar, se sentía agotado, de cuerpo y mente. El sueño acabó cayendo sobre él y los ojos se le cerraron solos. Pero no estaba solo, alguien entre los árboles había estado observando cada uno de sus movimientos...

Estaba sentado en uno de sus lujosos cuartos de estar, con una copa de Brandy en la mano, con el sillón hacia el gran ventanal, observando la ciudad aparentemente durmiente de Metrópolis. Era tarde, las 9 de la noche, para ser exáctos y la oscuridad estaba totalmente cernida sobre ésta.

Verdaderamente, hacía media hora que había recibido la noticia de Morgan Edge de que el avión en el que Alexander Luthor y Helen Bruce viajaban, se había estrellado en el mar. No se sabía qué de cerca habían caído, pero lo único que le importaba era que: se había desecho de su hijo y ahora sólo le hacía falta inculpar única y exclusivamente a Helen para quitarse a aquella molesta mujer de encima.

¿El móvil de aquél asesinato? El dinero que heredaría de Lex si éste moría. Era un plan perfecto, salvo que Lex realmente no hubiera muerto... Bah, era imposible salir de un accidente de aquellas características... ¿o no?

Dejó la copa sobre el brazo del sillón y pasó su mano por la cara, masajeándose momentáneamente las sienes en un gesto de desesperada frustración. Realmente, no le hacía bien el alcohol. Se levantó, cogió el vaso y abriendo la ventana lo vació. Observó un rato las luces que se iban apagando poco a poco en los edificios contiguos. Sonrió, Metrópolis era una ciudad llena de fábricas y edificios dedicados plenamente al comercio. La LuthorCorp era uno de los más grandes y extensos de éstos y las fábricas estaban distribuidas a lo largo y ancho de aquela hermosa ciudad, a la par que por todas partes del mundo...

Se sentía orgulloso de su legado y en verdad, adoraba todo aquello que había construido de la nada. La LexCorp no tenía punto de comparación con la suya, pero ya la haría subir de rango, con el tiempo y los empresarios y trabajadores adecuados lograría que llegara, quizá, al mismo nivel al que estaba la LuthorCorp.

Se fue hasta el escritorio y pulsó el botón del interfón de una de sus secretarias.

-¿Si, señor? -oyó que respondía.

-No me pase llamadas ésta noche, voy a estar indispuesto, recoja todos los mensajes que le dejen.

-Sí, señor. Así lo haré.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Jones.

-A mandar -fue la respuesta de la chica antes de que la conexión se cortara. Debía ir a hacerle una nueva visita al Joven Kent y no deseaba ser interrumpido.

Marcó el número de su chófer.

-Maxuell, tenga listo el coche en 2 minutos.

-En seguida, señor -fue la respuesta de éste.

Cogió su gabardina negra y se dirigió a la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras (se sentía bastante bien, así que decidió no coger el ascensor) y al llegar al vestíbulo, el mayordomo le abrió la puerta, dándole las buenas noches. Al salir, se encontó a Maxuell con el coche listo para partir.

Se sentía muy solo. No podía evitarlo. Siempre estaba pensando en el porqué no le dijo todo a Lex desde un buen principio, aún recordaba las palabras frías e inexpresivas que le dedicó aquel lejano día y le dolía en el alma, porque lo amaba, en silencio, desde que lo había salvado por primera vez en aquel accidente.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, tampoco qué estaría pasando fuera... Pero, ¿verdaderamente podría soportar lo que pasaba fuera? Tan siquiera soportaba lo que dentro de aquel maldito lugar podía pasar... Se sentía desprotegido, desamparado, sin sus poderes se sentía frágil, tanto como si hubiera sido congelado con su propio poder. El desasosiego que sentía en el alma no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, y eso le apenaba.

Atado, desvalido, sin poderse mover ni un milímetro. Tenía todo el cuerpo flácido, a causa de la falta normal de poder, lo que le hacía un chico jovial, un chico saludable... Lo que le hacía pensar que jamás pensó que llegaría a añorar sus poderes. En cambio, ahora, la situación era desesperante. Las lágrimas se le habían secado ya hacía tiempo, tan siquiera tenía fuerzas ni ganas para eso.

No sabía tan siquiera que había sido de Lex, no sabía qué estaría haciendo su padre o Chloe... ¿Estarían preocupados? ¿Lo estarían buscando? Seguramente, sí. Sólo esperaba que ese bastardo de Lionel Luthor no les tocara un mísero pelo, porque después no tendría piedad con él, en cuanto consiguiera liberarse lo mataría con sus propias manos.

-"Quiero irme a casa... -pensó apenado. Las lágrimas, incapaces de salir, ya no más.

Cerró los ojos en un nuevo intento de pensar que tan sólo estaba en una pesadilla, que despertaría en su cuarto de Metrópolis, en donde había ido a estudiar a la universidad de periodismo... Pero al abrir nuevamente los ojos, volvió a encontrarse en aquella fría habitación, con el ruído de las máquinas a su alrededor.

¡Cómo odiaba aquello!

--- **_Soldedad_** ---

--- **_Miedo_** ---

--- **_Terror_** ---

--- **_Tristeza_** ---

--- **_Depresión_** ---

--- **_Rendición_** ---

--- **_Desconcierto_** ---

--- **_Desorientado_** ---

--- **_Perdido_** ---

--- **_Rabia_** ---

--- **_Desasosiego_** ---

Todo eso y más era lo que poblaba el alma de Clark Kent cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada vez que se encontraba solo en medio de aquel abismo de larga oscuridad en el cual parecía estar atrapado, sin salida... Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, pero iba a luchar, hasta el final, lo haría por Lex, por su padre, por Chloe, por su madre, por Pete y Lana y sobretodo para no darle el gusto de verle rendirse sin luchar a Lionel.

¿Irónico? ¿Era irónico el hecho de haber sido atrapado por el enemigo jurado de la familia Kent? Quizá sí, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente como Lionel se esperaba, no, no lo haría, aún guardaba un poco de su dignidad y la preservaría el tiempo que hiciera falta, porque no quería que nada le ocurriera a Lex o a su padre, tan siquiera a Chloe.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerró los ojos, sólo con oír los pasos sabía que quien había accedido a la habitación no era más que Lionel Luthor. Su sola presencia encendía la llama del odio, el rencor y el pánico, el pánico a lo desconocido, el pánico de saberse tan vulnerable ante aquél hombre.

La última vez que Lionel volvió a entrar, recibió tales descargas de kriptonita que aún le dolía el cuerpo. Y estaba seguro que su suerte, esta vez, no iba a ir menos lejos que la última vez, quizá aún más lejos y todo...

-"Buenas noches, Clark -oyó que le decía Lionel."

Clark permaneció en silencio. Sabía que si le decía todo el reparto de insultos que en esos momentos estaban en su mente, la cosa iría peor para él...

-"Veo que aún sigues con esa actitud... ¿Crees que te hace bien? Mi querido muchacho, no hay más que decir que te rindes y te llevaré a otra parte, a una parte mejor y más cómoda. Estoy seguro que tu cuerpo lo agradecería, pero, por supuesto, tu necedad no es tan fácil de corromper... ¿Cierto? Bien... tú mismo, Clark, verdaderamente, diría que estás haciendo ésto a propósito.

-"Sólo déjame en paz de una buena vez -fue la seca contestación de Clark.

Grave error de su parte.

-"Hmm... ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso? Además, el otro día ya te expuse mis motivos. Soy ambicioso y sólo queiro para mí lo mejor de todo, además, ¿qué hay mejor que el hombre de hacero? -dijo entre risotadas.

Clark sintió en su interior, innumerables arcadas. Estar cerca de Lionel Luthor era como experimentar la enfermedad. A pesar de no haber estado enfermo en su vida, ahora comprendía lo que era tenir arcadas, ganas de vomitar, ganas de sólo dormir y que te dejen solo, ganas de dormirte y no despertar jamás para no sentir el dolor.

La luz de la mañana, sorprendió a un dormido Lex Luthor, acurrucado en la arena, mortalmente frío. Sus labios estaban resecos, cortados y en parte cubiertos de arena.

El sol le dio en los ojos, dañándole. Eso le hizo recordar la blanca sonrisa de Clark, aquella que deslumbraba a cualquiera que supiera apreciarla. No sabía cuánto lo había extrañado y ahora que se podía permitir pensar, le añoraba, había sido injusto con él y sólo ahora se daba verdadera cuenta de lo que le había pasado.

-"Fuiste un idiota -oyó muy cerca de su oído."

Abrió abruptamente los ojos. ¿Eran alucinaciones o realmente había alguien a su lado? Giró la cabeza, encontrándose a un muchacho.

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Estaba lleno de pánico, a pesar de que su voz no lo dejaba ver. ¿Qué hacía allí aquél extraño? No tenía idea...

-"Tranquilo. No te asustes. Sólo estoy aquí para hacerte ver que fuiste un completo estúpido. Mira que creer en aquella perra... De veras, fuiste un imbécil -le dijo aquel hombre."

-"No contestáste a la primera pregunta -dijo fría y cansadamente. No se sentía ni con fuerzas de mantener una discusión, lo que quería era comer algo y a poder ser darse un pequeño baño."

-"Mi nombre es Joseph Shardman. Ven, voy a llevarte hasta el río. Necesitarás bañarte y ahí hay peces en abundancia. Por cierto, también recomendaría que cogieras leña, te hará falta para una hoguera. Más que nada para no tener que comer los peces crudos, son asquerosos."

¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando? ¿Estaba realmente sorprendido y asustado?

Se levantó. La pierna aún lo estaba matando, el golpe con el agua había sido duro y aún se resentía por el dolor, además, estar tanto tiempo en la misma postura le había entumecido los huesos. Joseph se levantó a la par de Lex, pero no hizo ademán de ayudarle.

El frío calaba sus huesos y no era bueno quedarse más tiempo del necesario quieto. Pero, no sabía si realmente debía confiar en aquel extraño hombre, su apariencia ajada era extravagante y no sabía qué pensar realmente de él. Parecía un loco. Pero después de todo era una isla desierta, ¿no? Tampoco era tan extraño...

Al mirar hacia el mar, pensó en lo que podría estar haciendo Clark y sintió un estremecimiento.

Hacía casi media hora que Lionel Luthor lo había vuelto a dejar solo. No sin antes de haberle administrado una pequeña dosis de una extraña droga, probablemente contenía algo de kriptonita, porque el dolor que había sentido después fue atroz.

Su instinto le decía que algo le pasaba a Lex... No sabía bien por qué, pero le daba mala espina todo aquello, sobretodo porque, Lionel, no se atrevería a actuar de aquella forma con su hijo cerca, aunque aún recordaba que Lex estaría camino a su Luna de Miel y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, y le dolía recordarlo. Él había sido el que dio el discurso en la boda, desgarrándose por dentro al hacerlo, y eso ocurrió antes de que su amistad "terminara".

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal, sin saber realmente el por qué.

La soledad, lo estaba destrozando, nuevamente. Nunca le gustó la soledad y ahora la tenía como única compañera. Oía voces sin saber de dónde le venían... Y una de ellas le recordaba irremediablemente a Lex...

Le susurraba, y a la vez le gritaba. Diciéndole, recordándole lo que no había dicho, lo que no había hecho o dado por aquella amistad... Y cada una de aquellas palabras, de aquellas frases, se le clavaba una y otra vez en su corazón.

Le había perdido, lo sabía y eso le dolía, porque para él aún seguía siendo su amigo, su más fiel compañero y al que más amaba.

Chloe se encontraba en El Talón. No sabía ya qué hacer. Verdaderamente, la preocupacón le crispaba los nervios. Sus uñas estaban todas rojas de comérselas.

Ya había estado en dos granjas. Estaba pensando en si ir o no a la granja de los Craff. Era verdad que en las otras no había sacado gran cosa, pero se estaba jugando la vida de Clark y era la persona que más le importaba. Ya había perdido a Pete y a Lana, no quería perder también a Clark.

Dio un golpe a la mesa en la que se encontraba sentada. Hacía media hora que había cerrado el local y aún tenía que pasar por las oficinas de la LuthorCorp... Lionel la estaba presionando de sobremanera.

Chloe Sullivan cogió su auto para dirigirse a la granja vecina de los Kent, en busca de algún posible testigo de algún hecho extraño, algo que no fuera normal...

La carretera hacía bastante que no era reasfaltada, pero eso no le iba a impedir que llegara a su destino. Necesitaba investigar, sobretodo si quería encontrar a Clark.

No tardó en llegar a su destino, la granja de los Craff. El dueño de ella, como tenía entendido era Elias Craff y sabía que tenía una gran extensión de tierras y que normalmente llegaba a altas horas de la noche.

Entró a la granja, estacionando el auto justo cerca de la entrada de la casa. Bajó y tocó la puerta. Era la hora de comer y estaba segura que el señor Craff estaría en la casa.

Esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran la puerta. Fue recibida por la señorita Kathlin Craff, la hija mayor de la familia.

-"Buenos días, ¿está el señor Craff? -dijo educadamente, con una sonrisa.

-"¿Quién pregunta? -dijo a su vez educada la muchacha."

-"Soy Chloe Sullivan. Estoy investigando la desaparición de mi amigo, Clark Kent."

-"Un momento, por favor."

La chica entró a la casa y se fue en busca de su padre. Un par de minutos más tarde el señor Craff salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-"Buenas tardes -dijo éste."

-"Buenas tardes, señor Craff. No le voy a robar mucho tiempo, traigo un poco de prisa."

-"Usted dirá -dijo con una sonrisa preocupada el viejo hombre."

-"Verá, Clark, mi amigo, desapareció el día 4 de éste mes. ¿A qué hora volvió el 4 de Julio? -preguntó Chloe sacando una pequeña libreta y un lápiz de su bolso."

-"En el mediodía a eso de las 12pm y por la noche volví a las 6pm."

Chloe comenzó a hacer anotaciones en la libreta.

-"¿Alguna de las dos veces vio o oyó algo extraño? ¿Algo fuera de lo normal y cootidiano?"

-"Sí, recuerdo que la rueda de mi bicicleta se pinchó y tuve que ir a pie. En un momento dado, vi pasar a toda velocidad, un vehículo con el logotipo de las industrias LuthorCorp... Esos malditos ricachones, se creen que porque tienen dinero todo les pertenece... -se quejó el hombre con el ceño fruncido."

-"¿Un auto de la LuthorCorp? -preguntó extrañada Chloe."

-"Sí, era inconfundible. Pasó a toda velocidad, en dirección a Metrópolis."

-"Hmm... ¿La LuthorCorp a las 6pm? ... interesante -murmuró Chloe pensativamente."

-"¿Decía algo, señorita? -preguntó el señor Craff."

-"Oh, no... Ha sido de mucha ayuda. Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias."

-"No fue nada, si he podido ayudarla en algo, me alegra, el joven Kent es una muy buena persona. Espero que le encuentren pronto."

-"Muchas gracias -dijo Chloe con una sonrisa. Guardó la libreta y cogió las llaves del auto.

-"Esa pobre familia... Ha sufrido mucho, señorita... Primero la muerte de la señora Kent y ahora la desaparición del joven Clark... es como si el destino y la suerte les estuvieran de espaldas... Sólo espero que todo se aclare y que el joven Kent pueda volver sano y salvo a casa... -dijo en un tono aflijido Elias Craff."

-"Eso espero, señor Craff, eso espero... -dijo Chloe en un suspiro-. Buenas tardes."

Chloe se dio la vuelta y se fue hasta el auto. Abrió y al entrar, dejó el bolso en el asiento del acompañante y puso el motor en marcha. El señor Craff la despidió con la mano y volvió dentro de la casa para acabar el almuerzo e irse a trabajar.

Salió de la granja y se dirigió hacia Metrópolis, puesto que aún tenía que ir a recoger los papeles que la secretaria de Lionel Luthor le había encomendado.

Realmente, últimamente estaba muy presionada por parte de Lionel... Ya estaba por llegar al colapso de trabajo. Entre el Talón y las investigaciones que le mandaba hacer Lionel sobre la lluvia de meteoritos... No daba abasto.

Puso la radio para oír las noticias y casi se va a la cuneta cuando oyó una de las últimas noticias. Se paró en el arcén y subió el volumen del aparato.

-"Al parecer, el avión privado en el que el bimillonario Lex Luthor, hijo de Lionel Luthor y propietario de la LexCorp, y su esposa; la doctora Bruce viajaban, se ha estrellado cerca del lugar de destino, perdiéndose en el Atlántico. Se cree que no hay supervivientes, a pesar que se ha dicho que un petrolero recogió el cuerpo desmayado de uno de los pasajeros que iban en el avión. No se sabe aún quién es, pero les mantendremos informados de los sucesos que ocurran en días venideros."

-"¡Eso era el avión de la doctora Bruce y Lex! -exclamó Chloe, alarmada.

Volvió a ponerse en marcha a toda prisa, debía llegar a la LuthorCorp. No quería retrasarse más, después estaba más rato del que desearía con los malditos papeles de las investigaciones. Verdaderamente, no sabía por qué al señor Luthor le interesaban tanto los archivos de las personas que fueron afectadas por la lluvia de meteroritos. Tal vez, intentaba encontrar algún indicio de que Lex se pudiera curar o simplemente, se había obsesionado por lo que le ocurrió a su hijo.

Pocos minutos después, aparcaba en su lugar reservado en el parking subterráneo y subía con el ascensor hasta el despacho de Lionel, en donde la secretaria de éste le hizo entrega de los nuevos casos archivados de los casos de afectados por la lluvia de meteorítos.

Recogió las carpetas y folios y volvió a su auto para irse a casa a preparar el articulo que le tendría que entregar la mañana siguiente a su jefe. Pero antes de llegar al coche, escuchó en una de las salas de reuniones más apartadas la voz de Lionel Luthor hablando con alguien que no reconoció.

-"Sí, tengo que avisar a los laboratorios para que fabriquen más de ese suero de kriptonita. No queda mucho ya allí y verdaderamente, si quiero lograr mi objetivo, lo necesitaré."

-"Muy bien, yo por mientras, voy a ir a revisar los últimos preparativos para que comiencen cuanto antes a prepararlo todo para su llegada -contestó la otra voz, era la de otro hombre, y le resultaba algo familiar... Pero no sabía de qué.

En ese momento, sintió que el picaporte se giraba y salió a la rápidamente de ahí, como de una emergencia se tratase.

-"Uff... Casi te cogen, Chloe Sullivan. Menos mal que tuviste reflejos -dijo con una sonrisa."

Abrió el auto al llegar a él y dejó los documentos en la guantera.

-"¿Suero de kriptonita? ¿Para qué querrá Lionel Luthor suero de kriptonita? -dijo extrañada poniendo las llaves en el contacto y apoyando las manos en el volante-. Es extraño, muy extraño... Voy a llegar hasta los laboratorios de la LuthorCorp para investigar. Ahí está Joel McBeal y podrá ayudarme..."

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que muy bien. Yo estoy de maravilla. ¡Wow, el 3er chapter ya! Jajaja, suena totalmente increíble, ¿cierto? En cambio, aquí estoy, con el 3º ya y definitivamente, uno de los mejorcitos diría yo.

Sólo advertiros que a partir de ahora sí, ya es puro Angst. La verdad es que éste me ha dado especiales dolores de cabeza. Me quedé atascada casi al principio y no supe cómo seguirlo, pero gracias a Anny Pervert Snape lo logré continuar. ¡Gracias, hijita!

Pues bien, espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien en éste Año Nuevo y aquí está mi regalo para vosotras de Reyes, y muchos besotes a todos.

¡Las respuestas a sus comentarios donde las dejaron!

Besos,

**Uialwen**


	4. Yielding to the tragedy

Don't leave me alone

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Warner Brothers. Además, no gano nada con éste fic. Espero que si los representantes de la Warner Brothers, dan con éste fic, que no me lo tengan en cuenta, porque tan sólo lo hago para pasar el tiempo, no quiero que piensen que estoy jugando con sus deliciosas creaciones.

**Advertency:** Esto es un fic slash (relación chico/chico). Si no te gusta el género, mejor no sigas leyendo, aunque no sé qué estás haciendo en ésta web... Otras: Maltrato psicológico. En un futuro (capítulo 5) habrá Non-Con.

**Autora:** Uialwen

**Rating:** R

**Paring:** Lionel/Clark ; Lex/Clark (al final)

**Category:** Angst, romance

**Summary:** Finalmente, Clark se rinde ante Lionel y es trasladado a la mansión de éste. Lex sigue luchando en la isla junto a Joseph Shardman por sobrevivir. Chloe sigue investigando y está cerca de descubrir la verdad. (Próximo Chapt. Non-Con Lionel/Clark)

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Amazona Verde:**_ ¡Hola!_

_¡Qué contenta me dejas guapa! Gracias muchísimas gracias por leer. Sip, la pobre no sabe lo que va a descubrir, pero... y la verdad, casi que mejor leete el capitulo. Jiasjiasjias. Bueno, a lo dicho, mejor lee, porque la pobre no llegará muy lejos... Muajajja._

_Ni modo que no sufra el pobre, si ya ha sufrido bastante en estos 3 Chapters anteriores, éste se lleva el premio... Aunque en el 5 aún sufrirá más..._

_Pues aquí tienes la continuación y espero que te siga agradando._

_Muchos besitos, y ¡¡sigue mandando reviews!!_

**dulcevg: **_¡Hola!_

_Jejeje, no sé si querías decir más cosas pero evita el gesto ">" porque te cortan los reviews, lo tengo más que comprovado. Síp, estuvo más tranquilo, pero eso cambia en éste chapt. espero que te siga agradndo y sigue mandadno reviews._

_Muchos besos guapa._

**Lady Grayson:**_ ¡Hola y bienvenida al fic!_

_Muchas gracias y también es complicado escribirla, porque de veras que hay veces, como en el maldito chapt. 5 que no sé cómo diablos seguirle, el bloqueo me entró :S Cuámto odio los bloqueos..._

_Sip. El pobre no gana para disgustos, y más que va a recibir en éste... pero ni modo, el pobre tiene que sufrir un poco, nadie tiene una vida de color de rosa. ¿No crees?_

_Sí, yoa seguir escribiendo y llevaros ésta idea que me ayudó a confabular mi beta y después una muy buena amiga. Sólo espero que a ustedes les esté agradando, porque la verdad, se ve complicado de escribir, aunque hago lo que está en mi mano para seguirle. ¡¡Sí, Lana se lo merecía!! Se entrometió demasiado entre Clark y Lex como para dejarla impune... Pronto le llegará la hora a esa maldita de Helen Bruce... Muajaja._

_La señora Kent murió de Leucemia un año atrás. Murió a causa de eso. Sorry, pero no pude resistirme, además, quizá era muy importante que eso ocurriera, lo entenderás mejor en este capítulo._

_Sí, ya lo hago mi niña y espero verte en los reviews para éste chapter._

_Besotes y tú también te me cuidas._

**Notas: **Bueno... ¡¡Esto está teniendo éxito!! Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que les esté gustando leerlo, tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirlo. ¡¡A leer se ha dicho!! Las espero en mi mail, para los reviews.

Muchos besos y ya no me demoro más.

**Partes:** 4/16 Epílogo.

**_Chapter 4: Yielding to the tragedy_**

Joseph lo había llevado hacia dentro de la espesura tropical, sin saber realmente donde lo estaba conduciendo, pero necesitaba confiar en algo o alguien...

No tardaron en encontrar el río que el otro hombre le había prometido y sin vergüenza alguna, se despojó de las aún húmedas ropas y sin notar realmente lo helada que estaba el agua, se hundió en ella, sintiéndose bien, sintiendo también cómo el dolor en su cuerpo iba cediendo, relajándole...

Al ver un pez, se quedó completamente quieto, esperando el momento oportuno y, cuando el pez estuvo suficientemente cerca, metió sus manos en el agua y lo atrapó en un microsegundo.

Su instinto de supervivencia estaba despierto y eso le daba bastante ventaja para sobrevivir, por lo menos, unos días en aquella isla alejada de la mano de Dios. A la par, Joseph le podría ayudar y aconsejar sobre la isla, probablemente hacía bastante tiempo que estaba ahí. Pero tampoco podía asegurarlo.

-"¿Tú cuando llegaste aquí? -preguntó Lex saliendo del agua y depositando en el suelo el pez."

-"Eso ahora no importa, es demasiado largo de explicar."

Lionel entró nuevamente en el cuarto en donde tenía a Clark retenido. Sabía que no hacía mucho de la última administración del suero de kriptonita y eso le resultaría más fácil para poder finalmente romper al joven Kent.

El dolor que aún sentía Clark era fuerte, pero nada comparado como hacía media hora. No se dio verdadera cuenta de que Lionel había accedido al cuarto hasta que no lo tuvo a un lado de la plancha, con aquella mirada que denotaba deseo y maldad.

-"¿Cómo te encuentras, Clark? -preguntó con una sonrisa lobuna.

Clark no contestó, tan sólo se arqueó ante la oleada de dolor que lo acometió, mordiendo el labio inferior para no gritar. No le iba a dar ese gusto a ese bastardo...

-"Clark, al fin y al cabo, vas a gritar igualmente... No vales nada, ¿cuánta gente más va a morir por tu culpa, Clark? Tu madre murió por culpa tuya, de un cáncer, gracias a la lluvia de meteoritos... La mayor parte de Smallville ha desarrollado el mismo cáncer, Clark...

Clark negaba con la cabeza.

-"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mientes!"

-"¿Miento? Clark, ¿cómo podría mentir con eso? Lex perdió su pelo por tu culpa también, Clark, los perdió en la lluvia de meteoritos... Tu padre ha quedado solo también por tu culpa. Tú causaste la muerte de tu madre, tú causaste lo que le ocurrió a Lex, tú causaste muchas muertes, Clark. Causarás más muertes, no mereces todo lo que tienes y tuviste, Clark Kent. Tus padres te dieron amor, y tú mira cómo les has pagado -dijo sacando una extraña daga y despojando a Clark de la sábana que le cubría el cuerpo.

Deslizó la daga por el torso desnudo de Clark, dejando ribetes rojos por el cuerpo de éste, haciendo que Clark se mordiera más fuerte el labio. No quería gritar, no le quería dar ese gusto, pero lágrimas surcaban su cara.

-"Tu madre perdió el bebé que esperaban después de la explosión que provocaste en la granja...

Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo, por sí mismo, por toda la gente que amaba... la poca gente que quedaba viva... pensó. Algo se rompió dentro de él.

La daga se deslizó por el antebrazo de Clark, lastimándolo más sintiendo como las heridas eran abiertas, destrozándose al pensar que lo que Lionel Luthor decía era cierto, que todo era su culpa, que su madre había muerto por su culpa, que Lex había estado en el internado por su culpa, que mucha gente había e iba a morir por su culpa... Las lágrimas recorrían sin descanso su rostro, retorciéndose a causa de las heridas abiertas...

-"Eso es Clark, todo es tu culpa... También están todas esas mutaciones a causa de la lluvia de meteoritos, que también fue por tu culpa... -dijo mientras la daga, ahora se deslizaba por el otro brazo-. Cada suceso extraño fue a causa de tu llegada a la tierra. ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera eres humano, ¿y pretendes actuar como uno? No te equivoques, Clark, nunca serás como uno de nosotros. Eres diferente, eres un peligro para todos, puesto que a donde vas, siembras la semilla de la muerte..."

¿Y si tenía razón, Lionel? ¿Y si llevaba la muerte pintada en la frente? Primero fue el accidente del pelo de Lex, después el meteorito que mató a los padres de Lana, el bebé que esperaba quien consideró su familia, después fue su madre, después Lana y Pete... ¿Qué sería lo próximo?

Chloe se encontraba en su casa, con el ordenador sobre la mesa de trabajo de su cuarto.

Estaba intentando acceder al banco de datos de la LuthorCorp, pero no conseguía encontrar la clave de acceso. Era complicado, normalmente quien lograba encontrar claves era Pete, pero ahora no estaba y tendría que apañárselas sola.

Tecleó unas palabras en su computador, sin obtener resultado alguno, tan sólo que le diera la clave como errónea.

Se apoyó, con desesperación, en el respaldo de la silla, resoplando y soltando alguna que otra blasfemia en contra de los que crearon la seguridad de la banca de datos.

-"¡Esto se ve imposible! -se quejó apoyando sus codos en el escritorio."

-"¿Chloe? -dijo el padre de ésta tocando la puerta. Rápidamente cerró la pantalla de la labtop.

-"¿Sí, papá? -dijo dándole paso a su padre."

-"Yo voy un momento a comprar lo que me hace falta para la cena. ¿Te las apañarás sin mí por un par de horas? -preguntó con una sonrisa."

-"Claro -dijo sonriéndole-. Estoy terminando los informes. No te preocupes, me las apañaré sola. Ve tranquilo."

-"Está bien -dijo saliendo y dejando a Chloe nuevamente sola."

Se dio la vuelta y abrió de nuevo la computadora.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? -preguntó distraídamente, mientras tecleaba una nueva clave, dándole nuevamente error.

Comenzaba a estar mosqueada. ¿Cuál sería el maldito password?

-"Meteorito -tecleó. El mismo resultado-. Lluvia -nada de nuevo-. LuthorCorp -nada-. ¡¿Por qué será tan complicado?! -se quejó revolviéndose el cabello, para peinarlo con las manos nuevamente-. ¿Y sí...? -se dijo para sí misma. Tecleó "Krypton" en el PC, pero nada. "Kriptonita"... Y el acceso le fue finalmente dado.

Montones de datos comenzaron a visualizarse en la pantalla.

-"¡Siiiií! -gritó levantándose de la silla de un salto. Se sentó nuevamente, metió un diskette y comenzó a copiar todo.

En una de las oficinas de la LuthorCorp, el encargado de la seguridad de las bases de datos, recibió el aviso de un intruso. Tecleó el código de rastreo y esperó a que los datos salieran en la pantalla.

Chloe se dio cuenta que estaban rastreándola y deseó que la máquina se diera prisa antes de que se dieran cuenta que era ella.

Demasiado tarde. En la pantalla y en grande y rojo salió: "Detected".

Apenada, acabó de copiar los datos y cerró rápidamente la computadora. Sacó el disckette y cogió las llaves de su coche. ¿Dónde iría? No tenía idea. Pero debía huir, antes de que Lionel diera alguna orden para que algo le ocurriera.

El encargado copió los datos que obtuvo y enseguida salió disparado en dirección al despacho de su jefe.  
La secretaria de Lionel, hizo pasar al señor O'Hithe, a hablar con el segundo al mando.

-"Señor, tenemos a una intrusa que ha entrado a la base de datos de la LuthorCorp. Aquí le traigo los datos -dijo extendiéndole el papel en donde llevaba los datos."

-"Bien hecho -dijo cogiendo el papel y mirando con una sonrisa de lado los datos-. Puedes retirarte a tu puesto, Jack."

Con una inclinación breve, abandonó el despacho, dejando a solas a McNeal, quien cogió rápidamente el teléfono y marcó el número de Lionel Luthor.

El móvil de Lionel comenzó a sonar. Lionel, cogió la sábana del suelo y se limpió las manos manchadas con la sangre de Clark, antes de atender a la llamada. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando la cosa estaba tan... interesante.

-"¿Diga? -contestó algo secamente."

-"Señor Luthor... Tenemos un problema."

-"¿Qué pasó esta vez? -preguntó algo desganadamente. Le fastidiaba que siempre tuvieran que depender de él para todo."

-"Recibimos el aviso de la intrusión a la base de datos de la LuthorCorp de una muchacha llamada Chloe Sullivan. Se ve que copió los datos que había sobre el señor Clark Kent."

Se puso lívido de la rabia y el teléfono tembló en sus manos.

-"Hagan que parezca un accidente, como sea, pero la quiero muerta."

-"Entendido señor, enseguida -dijo cortando la conexión."

Lex cogió una rama especialmente afilada y se acercó a la orilla del río. Abrió al pez por la panza y comenzó a extraerle las tripas y el aparato reproductor, ya que era una hembra. Tirándolo todo al mar. Hundió el pescado en el agua, limpiándolo brevemente para después volverlo a sacar y dejarlo a un lado.

Se levantó y al darse la vuelta para ir a hablar con Joseph para que le ayudara con la madera para encenderla, no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Se levantó y comenzó a buscar la madera necesaria, estando atento también a las piedras que se iba encontrando por el camino, por si encontraba pedernales para encender un fuego.

Comenzaba a hacer calor y el sudor resbalaba por su rostro y su espalda.

Fue recogiendo la madera suficiente y volvió al punto donde había dejado el pez. Dejó la madera ahí, colocada, a punto para encender, mientras fue a ver si encontraba los pedernales.

A medio camino encontró uno, así que siguió buscando por los alrededores para mirar si encontraba por lo menos uno más.

Cinco minutos después, volvía al sitio donde había dejado lo demás y se sentó para comenzar la dura tarea de encender el fuego.  
Lo intentó durante media hora, lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero al fin, consiguió encender una de las ramas y la colocó bien para que todo prendiera correctamente.

Se acercó a la orilla, cogió el pez y pinchándolo en una rama lo acercó al fuego, esperando pacientemente, mientras que sus pensamientos volaban a lo que podría estar pasándole a Clark, sin saber realmente por qué estaba preocupado por él.

Realmente le había dolido tenerle que hacer lo que hizo, fue por despecho, para olvidar a Clark, pero, la verdadera razón fue porque no quería que su padre descubriera lo que le unía a Clark, más, después de haberse enterado de que Clark no era realmente humano, quien sabe que qué haría Lionel si lo descubriera, ansioso de explorar el poder de Clark. Tenía que despistarle casándose con Helen, a pesar de estar seguro que su padre realmente nunca lo había querido. A sus ojos él sólo era un inútil, una pieza sin valor... Extrañamente no objetó nada en contra de su matrimonio con Helen, raro, su padre esperaba un matrimonio de conveniencia con alguien que aportara algo de capital Luthor...

Le había dolido cuando Clark en vez de salvarle de la boda y huir juntos, hubiera tan sólo dicho el discurso para después desaparecer.

Se había sentido realmente traicionado cuando se enteró de lo de Clark y había sido un estúpido en no haberlo reconocido a tiempo para ir tras él, en cambio, había seguido como un buen Luthor, impasible, como si verdaderamente no le importara lo que le ocurriera a Clark.

Los días que siguieron, estuvo arisco, se podía decir que nada le parecía bien, y, ¿quién pagaba su enojo? Helen y los trabajadores de la LexCorp... Claro que, viéndolo en retrospectiva, Helen mereció cada cosa y aún más, ¡esa maldita perra! Ya la encontraría y entonces...

Nada le importaba si no tenía la certeza de que Clark estaba bien y a salvo. Después llegó el momento de partir hacia su Luna de Miel con Helen y que su avión se estrellara en el mar, a saber en qué isla perdida...

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no las podía parar, a pesar de que no quería llorar ante Lionel, pero, ¿qué importaba ya? Nadie podía ayudarle, todos los que estaban a su lado acababan muertos... Era la muerte en persona y no podía hacer nada, tan siquiera morir en paz.

Lionel disfrutaba viendo como el hombre ante él iba rompiéndose poco a poco, sus defensas estaban realmente bajas y eso a él le estaba excitando. Estaba a punto de dar el golpe final... El golpe que haría que Clark fuera definitivamente suyo...

-"Por cierto, Clark... tengo una buenísima noticia para ti."

Un sollozo escapó de los labios de Clark, seguido por un gemido de dolor. ¿Qué podía ser peor que lo que le estaba pasando ya? Porque lo que para Lionel eran buenas noticias, no lo iban a ser para él...

-"No sigas, Lionel, te lo suplico... No sigas atormentándome así..."

Una carcajada cruel, fue lo que llenó el cuarto, golpeando en cada rincón de la quebrada mente de Clark, haciéndole estremecer.

Se acercó al oído de Clark, agachándose para que tan sólo él (a pesar de estar completamente solos) le oyera.

-"Tu amado, Alexander, murió hace aproximadamente tres días... Su avión se estrelló cerca de una de las islas del mar Atlántico. Sólo la señora Luthor sobrevivió.

-"¡Nooooooooooo! -el grito que precedió a aquella horrible confesión, casi logra perforarle el tímpano a Lionel, quien estaba riendo con una cruel y malvada carcajada. Saliendo del cuarto para ordenar que finalmente trasladaran a un destrozado Clark a su mansión, de forma... discreta."

Chloe garabateó una nota rápida para su padre, dejándola en un lugar donde estaba segura que tansólo él la encontraría.

"Padre, he tenido que irme, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Si preguntan por mí, no sabes dónde estoy desde hace bastante tiempo. Te quiere, Chloe."

Volvió a coger las llaves, cogió la computadora y el bolso y salió de la casa. Se subió al coche y salió de Smallville, dirigiéndose hacia California, donde quizá podría estar un tiempo sin ser descubierta.

Realmente esperaba que no la cogieran antes... Había sido una estúpida, ¿cómo no había pensado en los detectores. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada, irían tras ella.

Al llegar al cartel de bifurcación, tomó la autopista que llevaba directamente a California. Ya pensaría qué hacer cuando llegara allí. Si realmente llegaba...

Por la carretera, se pudo ver cómo el Nissan 350z rojo, en el que Chloe Sullivan viajaba, escapando de los matones de la LuthorCorp, se alejaba a toda velocidad en dirección a California, esperanzada de llegar antes de ser atrapada y posiblemente muerta...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

¡Hola nuevamente!

Bueno, aquí está el 4º Chapter de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan angustiado mucho. Jujuju (Jaen se esconde tras la pantalla, sirviéndose del teclado y el ratón como defensa para repeler maleficios indeseados.

Bueno, hasta aquí lo que se daba. Jijiji. ¡Y ya paren de maldecirme!

¿Se lo dejé suficientemente interesante? Espero que sí, porque ésa es perciasamente mí intención. Dejarles con esa intriga, esperando por el chapter siguiente. Pensando en: ¡¿Jaen, se puede saber qué carajo pasará con Clark?! ¡¿Y con Lex?! ¡¿Y la pobre Chloe?! ¡¿Dónde se fue Joseph?! ¡¿Qué planea ahora Lionel contra Clark?!

Ustedes pregunten. Si les contesto o no, eso es problema mío. Jiasjiasjias.

Besotes a todas y ¡hasta el próximo chapter!

**Uialwen**


	5. Dirty Obscen

Don't leave me alone

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Warner Brothers. Además, no gano nada con éste fic. Espero que si los representantes de la Warner Brothers, dan con éste fic, que no me lo tengan en cuenta, porque tan sólo lo hago para pasar el tiempo, no quiero que piensen que estoy jugando con sus deliciosas creaciones.

**Advertency:** Esto es un fic slash (relación chico/chico). Si no te gusta el género, mejor no sigas leyendo, aunque no sé qué estás haciendo en ésta web... Otras: Maltrato psicológico. En un futuro (capítulo 5) habrá Non-Con.

**Autora:** Jaen Snape

**Rating:** NC-17

**Paring:** Lionel/Clark ; Lex/Clark (al final)

**Category:** Angst, romance

**Summary:** Chloe sufre un "accidente" causado probablemente por los matones de la LuthorCorp. Lex sigue intentando sobrevivir en la isla como puede. Clark es trasladado a la mansión de Lionel, en donde éste tiene planes para él. ¿Qué le pasará a Clark ahora¿Qué le depara la isla a Lex¿Cómo estará Chloe?**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Amazona Verde:**

¡Hola!

Jajaja, pues chica, metiéndome de lleno en el personaje de Lionés y de Clark... XD. Sip, así es, y la verdad, cuesta sacarla adelante. Jejeje. Mis intenciones son sencillas, hacer sufrir a los personajes, para después hacerles felices . Más o menos sí y no, no puede buscarle porque Lionel va tras ella y le resultaría imposible dar un paso sin que los secuaces de Lionel estén tras ella. Ejem... Mejor sigue leyendo, me ahorro comentarios. Cierto, el amor es más fuerte que cualquier distancia. -. Pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la disfrutes. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me animan mucho a continuar. Beshitos.

****

naoki009:

¡Hola!

Me alegra saber que te quedaste con duditas, eso quiere decir que te intriga saber lo que pasará. Pero si son dudas sobre el chapt. Agradecería que me lo dijeras y que preguntaras sobre ello, no tendré problemas en contestar sobre eso. Pues aquí le tienes, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, estáis haciendo que el fic sea un orgullo para mí. Beshitos.

****

dulce-vg:

Nada, tú di lo que tengas que decir, aquí no hay censura! Tienes razón, Lionel es un hijo de perra y más (larga la lista de calificativos le pondría yo... � �). Sip, muy loco. Lo que pasa que es un envidioso y un codicioso, todo para él, nada para los demás. Sí, con Clark es diferente, no es... ¿cómo decirlo? Un trabajo sucio, sino un "placer obsceno". Si es que hay que ser masoquista... No, estate tranquila, a Chloe no la toco, la aprecio demasiado como para hacerle eso T-T. ¡Gracias, yo también te amo ñ.ñU.No, jamás podría hacer eso T-T Si lo hiciese me mataría después de eso... - Tan capaz me ves de matar a mis niños? Jos... T-T No soy tan malvada... . Sip, los pobres lo pasan y lo pasarán mal un tiempito más. . Gracias por tus reviews. Beshitos.

****

Analí Snape¡Hola!

¿Quién se atreve a agredir a mi niña-. No importa que no sepas "todo" lo de la serie, mi niña . ¿Se notó que me gusta el angst-. Tú tranquila, alguna dudita sobre alguno de los títulos yo te la despejo . Jijiji, eso es para asegurarme que me lean . Na, no te preocupes, tu hermana ya me chilla bastante y no me afecta. Bueno, pues aquí tienes la actualización mi niña. Pásalo bien leyendo. Beshitos.

****

Agus y Moony¡Hola Agus!

Wow, definitivamente eres un sol, la verdad es que cuando vi que eras tú la que me mandabas el review me sorprendí mucho. Gracias por leerme. Mira que eres precavida . Te agradezco que me hayas enviado el review, de veras y sí, me ha gustado mucho. No digas eso que me sonrojas... . Jajaja. Pues sí, el pobre de Clark las pasa muy mal y Lionel... Simplemente adoro hacerle así de perverso- Gracias, la verdad, el capítulo 2 fue el que menos me costó escribir, teniendo en cuenta que muchas de las cosas están ya más que vistas en la TV. Aunque el Clark de "Smallville" no sea tan tierno y vulnerable... � �. Sí, yo le habría dado un par de arrumacos y me lo hubiera llevado a la cama para hacerle cositas "prohibidas" (si hubiese sido Lex, por supuesto...-P Sí, es realmente difícil, ya que tienes que tener claro lo que ocurrió y también mirar que no se haga aburrido o que no resumas exactamente lo que ocurrió en la serie... Muchas gracias, a ustedes les está quedando genial Godricville, la verdad es que me sabe mal, pero aún no he podido leer el capítulo que colgaron hace apenas nada . Es que me encanta ser malvada. D. ¿En serio te entristeciste tú también¡Qué bien! Eso quiere decir que lo escribí tan intenso que a usted le llegó al corazón . Jajaja. Será que me poseyó, entonces. XDD Gracias por todos los elogios, pero me sonrojáis . Jejeje, por mí podrías haberte extendido más, si así te quedabas a gusto, porque me encantan los reviews largos, sobretodo si van dando pequeños comentarios sobre lo que ocurre en los capítulos . Sí y espera, porque éste estaría hasta censurado. Jajaja. Bueno, ahí me fui de más... (Uialwen comienza a darse porrazos en la cabeza con el teclado del ordenador) Uialwen mala, Uialwen mala, Uialwen mala... -. Jajaja. Estás completamente perdonada Agus, faltaría más, además, lo importante es que al fin lo hayas hecho. Sólo me queda decirte que disfrutes del chapter. Y que te veo en alguno de vuestros fics o en el próximo comentario. Beshitos.

**Partes:** 5/16 + Epílogo

**_Chapter 5: Dirty obscen_**

Un coche negro salió de la LuthorCorp, tras los cristales ahumados iban tres hombres.

Salieron a toda velocidad, tenían órdenes terminantes de su jefe, órdenes que significarían tan sólo la muerte de una persona, aquella noche...

Tenían que encontrar a la chica, sabía demasiado y ellos mismos se jugaban el pellejo en aquel "trabajo". Sabían casi exactamente por donde comenzar a buscar, no por algo tenían la suficiente "experiencia". No era la primera vez que cometían este tipo de "trabajos"... Su instinto les decía que ella evitaría Metrópolisy Smallville, quizá California... o Kansas City... sí, seguro que esos serían los destinos más probables de la chica. Sus órdenes eran: encontrarla y eliminarla, y todo ésto simulando un accidente, por supuesto, su jefe no quería llamar la atención más de lo debido.

Al llegar al cartel con la bifurcación, estuvieron un buen rato, pensando hacia dónde podía haber ido la muchacha...

Se decidieron al fin a ir hacia la soleada California que ahí te podias perder y vivir la nueva vida, un lugar idóneo para esconderte de la gente que te esté persiguiendo... y¡hey! ahí estaba Hollywood, el lugar donde se te cumplían los sueños. Quizá era más atractivo que el sórdido New York o el aburrido Kansas City...

Chloe llevaba más de dos horas conduciendo. Se sentía cansada, pero no podía pararse a descansar, a esas horas debía tener a enviados de Lionel Luthor sobre sus espaldas y lo último que quería era ponerles fácil su asesinato, porque estaba segura que su cabeza ya tenía precio.

Pisó un poco más el acelerador. Sintiendo el rugido del motor.

Quitando una mano del volante abrió el ordenador portátil y colocó el diskette en la ranura. Tecleó la clave y accedió enseguida. ¿Qué importaba ya? Tenía que descubrir lo que Lionel se traía entre manos y si sólamente había aquella forma de averiguarlo, pues que así fuera.

Los datos comenzaron a salir en el ordenador, todo sobre Clark... Un momento... ?Clark¡Su Clark¿Qué diablos significaba todo eso?

-"¿Pero, qué es todo ésto-se dijo-. ¿La analitica de cuál sangre no es humana¡Clark no es humano¿Superpoderes¡Oh, Dios mío-dijo frenando casi de inmediato. No podía creer lo que le estaban revelando todos aquellos datos que danzaban ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible¡Y Clark no le había contado nada¿Pero, por qué aquella fijación de Lionel Luthor con Clark? Porque no tenía duda alguna que todo eso era cosa de Lionel, Lex no le haría nada de todo eso a Clark... ¿o sí? Al fin y al cabo era un Luthor¿no¿Quién le aseguraba que ése sí era de confiar? Al fin y al cabo la sangre del Luthor mayor corría por las venas de Alexander..."

Volvió a ponerse en marcha, pero era tarde, un coche negro apareció a pocos metros detrás de ella. Aceleró tanto como su coche lo permitió, pero el coche negro la atrapó, poniéndose a su lado y haciendo "S", intentando hacerla salir de la carretera, intentando que cayera por la cuneta.

Ella hacía lo que podía por no salirse, sabía que seria un gran vuelco y que con suerte saldría gravemente herida o aún peor, el depósito de gasolína podría explotar y entonces sí no sobreviviría, pero no iba a rendirse, no, no lo haría. Dio un volantazo hacia los que la perseguían, intentando asustarles, pero no consiguió nada. Se adelantaron a ella, poniéndose delante. Chloe puso una distancia prudente entre sus perseguidores y ella. Pero de nada servía. El coche negro giró embistiéndola bruscamente, haciendo que el auto girara como una ruleta, quedando frente a frente del auto de Chloe, que a su vez frenó lo más aprisa que pudo. Puso la marcha atrás y comenzó a huir hacia el otro lado.

Oyó que sus perseguidores riéndose, burlándose de ella... No sabía si alucinaba, pero se sentía profundamente humillada, y eso le dio el valor para no rendirse. ¿Se lo estaban pasando en grande asustándola? Pues no, no señor, ellos no conocían a Chloe Sullivan.

Volvió a oír risas tras los vidrios polarizados...

-"¡Malditos hijos de puta-gritó, con lágrimas de coraje escurriendo por sus mejillas. Estaba tan asustada... ya no podía negárselo a sí misma, su valor anterior se había evaporado."

La persiguieron, por bastante rato, hasta que, al final, en una curva, Chloe perdió el control del coche que se volcó, en un brutal estruendo, aplastando el capó del coche, mientras daba varias vueltas entre entre nubes de polvo y pedazos de metal que saltaban. Chloe quedó boca abajo, en medio de los hierros. El parabrisas estaba roto, su ordenador portátil destrozado y ella inconsciente en medio del desastre, mientras que el depósito del combustible, goteaba gasolina...

Una ventanilla polarizada bajó lentamente, mientras sus ocupantes intentaban corroborar los daños inflingidos y las posibilidades de supervivencia de la chica. Mirando la chatarra en la que se había convertido el auto, y viendo el humo que salía de aquella ruina de coche, que sólo podía significar que pronto, el fuego, devoraría todo, sonriendo satisfechos olvieron a subir el cristal y huyeron de ahí lo más aprisa que pudieron.

Lex estaba en un paraje de la isla, intentando encontrar algún refugio, donde poder pasar la noche, sin pasar frío.

Había encontrado unas cuantas cuevas, pero eran muy pequeñas o estaban muy sucias. Así que las dejó. Ahora estaba intentando encontrar alguna otra, y entonces fue cuando vio una pequeña choza, abandonada. Quizá era la choza en donde Joseph vivía o simplemente estaba ahí de otros náufragos o accidentados.

Se acercó lentamente y comprobó que no había nadie, asi que entró.

-"Genial... -dijo sin sarcasmo. Realmente era acogedor. Pequeño... pero había muchas cosas que le podían servir."

En un rincón, había una especie de lecho de hojarasca seca, al lado, un sitio en donde se notaba que se había encendido un fuego y también algún que otro cuenco hecho de arcilla.

-"Creo que voy a quedarme aquí-pensó, además, es el único sitio donde podré estar bien y tranquilo... Me pregunto dónde estará Joseph, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra... En fin... -se dijo, ya tenía un refugio que era lo que buscaba, el hecho de saber dónde estaba Joseph podía esperar, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer..."

Cogió un cuenco del piso y salió a recoger algunos frutos y con suerte encontraría algún animal que fuera fácil de cazar y cocinar...

Un par de médicos pasaron a la habitación poco después que Lionel saliera, encontrando a un devastado chico golpeado, desnudo y banado en sangre. Le aplicaron una dosis de la droga que el senor Luthor les habia ordenado suministrarle en cuanto el saliera y que cumplía con el doble propósito de poder llevarlo sin contratiempos a su "nuevo" destino: la Mansión Luthor, que el chico no supiera a dónde lo llevaban. Su jefe había dado órdenes expresas, no quería que el chico supiera a dónde iba, y ellos sólo podían obedecer y seguir el lema que Lionel inculaba en todos sus empleados: "La total discreción, en _todos_ los sentidos.

Dos de los guardaespaldas de Lionel entraron después de que Clark hubiera sido sedado y los médicos salieran. Lo envolvieron en una sábana blanca y lo tomaron como un fardo, llevándolo a la limusina, donde su jefe: Lionel Luthor esperaba.

Metieron el cuerpo inconsciente sin nada de cuidado en la limusina, donde Lionel le ordenó al chófer que los llevara a la mansión.

-"Clark, Clark, Clark... -dijo con voz suave, con un deje de burla, mirando el bulto blanco que se encontraba a su lado-. Yo no quería llegar a esto, pero me vi obligado... -la voz se hizo dura, al ver que no ibas a ceder por tu propia voluntad... No quería dañarte -agregó, pero te pusiste difícil y tuve que ponerme más... drástico... -sonrió sarcásticamente ante sus propias palabras, mientras lo acostaba sobre su regazo y destapaba la sábana en la que estaba envuelto Clark, para poder acariciarle el cabello y el rostro-. Eres bello... -sus manos se deslizaron por el terso rostro, a pesar de no ser de este mundo... -la mano se enredó de forma posesiva en el negro cabello del joven muchacho, que no podía oírlo-. Eres demasiado inocente, a veces... -agregó, su mano ya no era posesiva, ahora era una garra que lastimaba, sacando sangre del cuero cabelludo-. Pero esto cambiará a partir de ahora... Yo haré que cambie..."

Llegaron a la mansión, y sus guardaespaldas abrieron la puerta de la limusina cargando nuevamente a Clark.

Lionel salió después, acompañándoles y dirigiéndoles a la habitación que había hecho preparar para el joven Kent, donde lo depositaron en una mullida cama.

Lionel, con una seña de su mano, hizo que todos salieran de ahí, dejándolos a solas. Se sentó al lado de Clark, con gesto displicente y sacó unos papeles del maletín que llevaba consigo, mientras esperaba a que Clark despertara. Ya no faltaba mucho para que el efecto de la droga pasara.

Veinte minutos después...

Los ojos de Clark se abrieron lentamente, tratando de enfocar alguna imagen. Se sentía cansado y confundido, pero dentro de él, sabía que lo que iba a encontrar no era algo que le iba a gustar... Algo malvado flotaba en el aire... Pero... ¿qué importaba ya? Pensó, mientras recordaba todo... No era nada, no era nadie, no era humano... y muchas muertes estaban sobre sus hombros... Demasiado peso para sus 18 años... extraterrestre o no... Su conciencia le gritaba y él sentía la culpa subiéndole como una náusea, dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca y su corazón destrozado. Y lo peor, lo que le dejaba indefenso, era que ahora Lex (su imagen estallando en su mente) estaba muerto... y el no haber luchado por él... por miedo y por no haber confiado lo suficiente...

-"Hola, Clark... -escuchó la susurrante voz de Lionel justo a su lado. Se le erizarió el vello de la nuca, y un sudor frío lo invadió... Miedo... sentía miedo, helándole la sangre. Se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en aquella plancha, lo que sentía bajo su lastimado cuerpo, era más suave, confortable y se sentía cálido alrededor, pero aún así, casi no tenía fuerza y además no le importaba la diferencia, ya nada importaba ahora...

La mirada de Clark era triste, llena de pena y rota. Las palabras que Lionel había dicho lo habían envenenado, matando todo dentro de él, Clark ya era casi una cáscara vacía... Ahora, dentro de él sólo existía el odio a sí mismo por todo el daño que supuestamente había causado a tanta gente inocente... y a Lex...

No era humano, pero sentía igual que uno. Sus sentimientos eran exactamente los mismos y lo estaba matando... Amarga droga era la culpa que le roía el alma y el corazón. Se sentía frágil y vulnerable, y el hecho de estar solo, encerrado y a disposición de Lionel Luthor, apenas sí lograba preocuparlo.

-"¿Qué queires de mí-dijo Clark sin ganas-. ¿Por qué te empeñas en dañarme así-cada vez se sentía más débil, pero aún así le preguntó lo único que verdaderamente le interesaba saber-. ¿Qué te hizo Lex para merecer el final que le diste?"

En la voz de Clark ya no se percibía vida, era cansada y plana... Lionel sonrió escuchándola. Sí, eso era lo que esperaba... La voz de alguien derrotado. Había ganado una batalla y lo sabía. No había nada mejor que ganar, él era un ganador y vivía para ello, para saberse el mejor y para el placer de humillar a los perdedores, verlos convertirse en nada, le... excitaba de sobremanera...

-"Sabes lo que quiero, Clark, y lo tendré... -susurró al oído de Clark."

Clark cerró sus ojos. Creía que no podía sentir nada, ya..., pero, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado... No, esto no... Se dijo tratando de negarlo... El simple pensamiento de ser tocado... de entregarse a ese bas-. Sólo pensarlo le daban arcadas. Violentos espasmos sacudieron el cuerpo del chico. Lionel sonrió con satisfacción, pues sabía lo que eso significaba... A Clark lo asqueaba la simple idea de lo que podía pasarle en sus manos. Eso hacía las cosas más excitantes. Sabía que se resistiría, pero él se encargaría de romper aquella última barrera, lo único que lo separaba de tener a Clark completamente suyo. Sabía que nadie lo había tocado, sabía que ni siquiera Lex lo había hecho, porque estaba claro que el joven Kent no le había dicho aún a éste lo que sentía.

-"¿Por qué-murmuró Clark, sus palabras escapando de sus labios."

-"Mi querido muchacho, no hay porqués en esta vida... Sólo hay hechos, y el hecho aquí, es que eres mío."

-"Jamás -dijo abriendo los ojos, la ira y el dolor reflejados en aquellos ojos verde-azulados.

-"No puedes hacer nada, Kent. Así que, te recomiendo que "disfrutes" de esto, porque a partir de ahora, vas a tenerlo cada vez que yo lo desee."

Nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos Clark, pero evitó derramarlas. Ya no había motivos por los que llorar, no le quedaba nada. Nadie le querría jamás. Pero no iba a dejar que le quitaran la poca dignidad aún le quedaba¡no se dejaría tocar de aquel modo nunca¡Primero muerto! Se dijo. ?Primero muerto!

Lionel se acercó aún más, desliazndo lentamente una de sus manos por encima de las mantas. Clark cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi no podía moverse al estar sin sus poderes, y todavía, estaba seguro que por culpa de las drogas administradas, hacían que ya no tuviera fuerzas. Intentó, con lo que le quedaba de voluntad y energía, apartar aquella asquerosa mano de él.

Lionel llegó hasta donde comenzaba el torso de Clark, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por aquella dorada y golpeada piel, cubierta de moretones y marcas rojas... Sí, _sus marcas_, se dijo posesivo, las marcas que él mismo le había hecho, para romper el alma y el cuerpo de Clark. Le encantaba ver aquellos ribetes aún rojos, sobre aquella lisa e inmaculada piel.

-"¿Ves lo que te decía, Clark? Eres mío, y no hay remedio para lo que sabes va a ocurrir -dijo subiendo desde el vientre hasta la parte del pecho, entreteniéndose en los pezones de Clark... deleitándose a pellizcarlos levemente."

-"Eres un bastardo -dijo Clark con el odio impregnado en la voz."

-"Esa palabra está siempre en tu boca, Clark -dijo tirando del pezón derecho y un quejido de dolor escapó de los labios de Clark."

Aquel quejido escapado de los labios del maltratado cuerpo del joven Kent, fue música para los oídos de Lionel. Su otra mano, se deslizó hasta el otro pezón y procedió de igual forma que con la mano derecha. Un tirón fue suficiente para ver como el cuerpo de Clark se sacudía a causa del dolor inflingido. Un grito desgarró el tenso aire de la habitación.

Los labios rosados y bellos de Clark temblaron, siendo observados en todo momento por Lionel. Se veía tan indefenso... Era como un niño al que acababan de asustar... quien acaba de despertar después de una pesadilla. Y aquellos temblorosos y apetecibles labios... Con un rápido movimiento, se apoderó de ellos, mordiéndolos con ferocidad, deseando verlos sangrar, lastimarlos, probar a qué sabía la sangre del joven Kent...

En seguida, sintió la sangre en su boca y su lengua lamió el ribete abierto en los hinchados labios a causa de la feroz mordida.

Clark estaba tembloroso, asustado... Deseando poder alejarse de aquella bestia...

No podía apartarle, las fuerzas no le llegaban ni para mover un sólo miembro de su cruerpo... Intentaba hacer cualquier cosa para apartarle de él, pero Lionel se había transformado por completo, ya no era más el aristóctrata, ahora era una bestia sin escrúpulos, que recorría con lujúria y lascívia todo su cuerpo, hiriéndolo aún más que si lo golpeara... Prefería cien veces más los golpes a aquella humillante situación, a aquellas contaminadas perversidades...

El simple hecho de que Lionel le estuviera tocando, significaba que estaba contaminado, sucio... El simple hecho de sentir aquellas manos recorrer con bestialidad su cuerpo, hacía que se asqueara de sí mismo y de no poder moverse para apartarse de él.

No quería perder su inocencia de aquella forma, él había esperado hacerlo con amor, con deseo y pasión, pero no mancillado de aquel modo, no indefenso... no sintiéndose una completa basura... sucio... Y las manos de Lionel aún lo recorrían de arriba abajo... Se sentía enfermo...

Las manos de Lionel se posaron en las piernas de Clark, separándolas con brutalidad. Se puso entre ellas, acariciando el miembro con sus manos y sin dejar nunca de observar aquellos ojos verde-azulados, que lo miraban con una inmensa tristeza, dolor y odio...

Una mano se deslizó sinuosamente hacia la entrada de Clark, dibujando círculos a su alrededor...

El Luthor mayor giró a Clark con excesiva facilidad, dejándolo boca abajo, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver lo que sabía seguiría a eso...

Lionel se situó entre las nalgas de Clark, separándolas con ambas manos y situando su pene en la entrada del muchacho. Cogió con ambas manos las caderas de Clark, ayudándose así, para separarle las nalgas y tener más fácil acceso a aquella parte que se le antojaba deliciosamente estrecha...

Lionel, quizá podía tener su mente y cuerpo, pero jamás conseguiría su alma y corazón. Lo reservaría para sí mismo, en los momentos que se encontrara solo... No le daría el gusto de sentirle gemir de dolor, nunca le daría eso a ese bastardo.

Lionel Luthor empaló su miembro erecto de una sola embestida en el cuerpo del joven Kent, haciendo que un intenso dolor lo transpasara, pero en seguida dejó de sentir, dejó de pensar... quedó inmóvil, como si estuviera muerto... No sentía, no oía, no veía...

El Luthor se percató de eso e intensificó las embestidas en fuerza, pero no en ritmo, éste era lento y tenía claro que eso debía de doler una barbaridad... Estaba furioso... ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel mocoso a desafiarle de aquella manera? No tenía idea, pero pagaría por aquello... Le había advertido... ¿no había obedecido? Pues sufriría las consecuencias.

Sus embestidas cada ves subían de intensidad, sin dejar de joderle, sintiendo la deliciosa y virgen estrechez, que él acababa de romper, que acababa de poseer, como el primero y el único que lograría tenerle.

Un par de embestidas más bastaron para que Lionel Luthor se viniera dentro de las entrañas de Clark, con un fuerte y ronco gemido, a causa de todos los que había gritado durante el cóito...

Lionel salió del cuerpo iconsciente de Clark, se vistió y arregló las ropas, colocó a Clark bien en la cama, tapándole nuevamente y besando con posesividad los labios de Clark, para después abandonar el cuarto de éste, cerrando con llave al salir.

Lex había encontrado un par de liebres, que había logrado cazar y llevaba el cuenco lleno de todo tipo de frutas que sabía eran comestibles.

Entró en aquella pequeña choza abandonada y con algunas leñas que había encontrado en la parte de atrás de la caseta, encendió una pequeña fogata, para cocer las liebres.

Minutos más tarde, Lex estaba comiéndose la mitad de la segunda liebre, cuando un tremendo dolor le oprimió el pecho... Dejó caer el trozo de liebre que tenía entre sus manos, agarrándose frenéticamente el pecho... Una angustia se había apoderado de su cuerpo... Y un tremendo dolor le atravesó todo el cuerpo, como si le hubieran partido en dos. Se puso a gatas e intentó calmarse... ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? La imagen de Clark se instaló en su mente y por más que intentaba cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir a la realidad, tan sólo veía la imagen de Clark... ¿Qué le estaría ocuriendo¿Le daría por muerto?

-"¡Dios, qué está pasando-exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Un auto iba tranquilamente por la carretera, en dirección a California, cuando vieron que una gran columna de fuego y humo se elevaba un poco más lejos de la próxima curva. La mujer que iba en el puesto del copiloto alcanzó su celular y marcó el número de urgéncias de carretera, mientras que su esposo aceleraba un poco para intentar averiguar qué ocurría o había ocurrido.

Ambos bajaron del auto, y se acercaron un poco.

Chloe se había despertado apenas hacía un par de minutos y estaba intentando salir del coche, a pesar de tener una muñeca y una rodilla rotas. Tenía un gran corte en al parte izquierda de su frente, del cual brotaba una considerable cantidad de sangre. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que el auto explotara, o iba a morir.

El hombre se acercó rápidamente, a pesar de los gritos horrorizados de su joven esposa. Tenía que ayudar a aquella chica a salir de ahí. No creía que la policía, bomberos y ambulancia llegaran suficientemente rápidos como para salvarla. Como pudo, cogió una gran piedra.

- "¡Apártese del cristal señorita, voy a sacarla de ahí-fue lo que oyó Chloe. Tuvo el tiempo justo para ocultar su rostro de la piedra que penetró por la ventanilla del coche, haciéndola añicos, estroopeando aún más la ya de por sí destrozada laptop.

El hombre tomó con cuidado por los brazos a Chloe, sacándola de allí. La tomó en brazos y salió corriendo de allí, justo a tiempo para ver cómo el coche estallaba en una gran e impresionante explosión, mandando trozos de carrocería y del motor por los aires, haciendo que el coche se acabara de consumir bajo las rojas llamas y el negro humo.

Poco después llegó la policía, bomberos y ambulancias.

La policía diio las gracias a la pareja y Chloe también les agradeció su ayuda.

Trasladaron a la muchacha al hospital de Smallville, donde la sedaron y vendaron las fracturas.

Al dia siguiente, su padre la fue a visitar junto al señor Kent.

- "¿Qué ha pasado, Chloe-le preguntaron ambos hombres a la vez."

- "No me acuerdo... No me acuerdo de nada... -mintió. No quería preocuparles, no con lo que acababa de descubrir y mucho menos al señor Kent, que ya por sí estaba destrozado."

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno... Uff... Maldito muso, no, tú no te vas de aquí. (Jaen amarra bien amarradito a Kal-El a la pata de la silla). Tú te quedas aquí, quietecito, que no te vea mover ni un músculo, porque te juro que te llevas un crucio. Y no precisamente de los míos, que lo sepas. -

Puff... ¡Al fin logro actualizar! Si es que debéis estar ya sin uñas... TT Sorry, ha sido culpa de este maldito Kal-El, seguro se fue de parranda a hacer de las suyas con Lex y para variar no me invitaron. -

Bueno... después de este despliegue de emociones... (Por favor dejen de tierar esos pedruscos, por Dios, que me van a abrir la cabeza... -) Pues decir que, ya sé que quizá sea cansino lo que voy a decir... pero... ¡Manden Comentarios!

Muchos besitos a todas y se me cuidan, ah y no se olviden de los revs, son de agradecer.

**Jaen Snape**

**Clan Riddle.**


End file.
